The following patents and patent applications are believed to reflect the state of the art:
PCT/IL00/00276, of NDS Ltd., published in the English language as WO01/35669;
PCT/IL02/00534, of NDS Ltd., published in the English language as WO03/010970;
PCT/IB2010/052960, of NDS Ltd., as yet unpublished, filed 29 Jun. 2010;
JP 2008278090, of Hitachi Ltd.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,832 to Venters, III. et al.; and
US 2009/0034604 of Delia, et al.
The following international standards and specifications are particularly relevant to the understanding of the disclosure of the present invention:
ITU-T Specification H.264 (03/2005), Advanced Video Coding for Generic Audiovisual Services;
ISO/IEC 13818-1, Information Technology—Generic Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio Information: Systems (Second Edition, 2000);
ISO/IEC 14496-12, Information Technology—Coding of Audio-Visual Objects—Part 12: ISO Base Media File Format (Third Edition 2008); and
ISO/IEC 14496-14, Information Technology—Coding of Audio-Visual Objects—Part 14: MP4 File Format (First Edition 2003).